Kangas visitor
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: I wondered why Rues father never seemed to show up. Well I'm giving him now a life. Skippy returned to the 100 Acer wood to try and bond with his wife and son. But can he fix Rues little broken heart?


**A unknown father comes for visit**

_**Quanktumspirit: "What would happen if Kanga's husband and Rues father comes for a visit? Will they be able to be happy family or has he been to long away to ever mend Rues little broken heart? Please review. I only own Rue's father,"**_

* * *

It was a warm and sunny day in the 100 Acer wood. Kanga was happily weeding out her vegetable patch and little Rue was making a scary scarecrow to scare away the birds from their vegetable patch.

"**How is the scarecrow coming along dear?" Kanga asked her son.**

"**He looks fantastic. What do you think mom?" Rue asked as he finished it.**

Rue placed him up and Kanga looked at him. He looked just like Christopher Robin. He was at home studying for his college.

"**Well. He is wonderful darling. The crows will be petrified of him." Kanga praised her son.**

Kanga helped Rue forcing the scarecrow into the middle of the vegetable patch and then they went inside. Kanga has just fished out of her oven a nice blueberry pie which she has backed.

"**Mmmmmh. It smells delicious mama. You always make the best cakes." Rue complimented his mother.**

"**Why thank you my dear. We will just wait a while till it cools off ok?" Kanga suggested.**

"**Sure we can go for a walk whiles we wait." Rue said.**

Kanga placed the cake in a cupboard well hidden by eyes and then she takes Rue's hand and they walk outside and around the 100 Acer wood. They meet all of there friends and suddenly Rue decides to talk with Piglet one of his closest friends. He seemed to be in a bit of a panic state.

"**Hi Piglet. How are you today?" Rue asked.**

"**Oh... oh... oh dear. This is terrible. Absolutely terrible." Piglet stammered. **

"**What is the matter?" Rue asked.**

Piglet looks confused around the place and looks even more confused at Kanga and Rue.

"**But... but... I thought that I just... saw you Kanga... at the river and... oh dear my head." Piglet tried to speak.**

But then Piglet faints and Rue catches him.

"**No Piglet. We haven't been out of the house the howl day. You must be hallucinating things." Rue tried to calm the little guy.**

"**I am not. I saw a big Kangaroo over by the river fishing. That's why I thought it was Kanga." Piglet told them.**

"**I can guarantee you that I am the only big Kangaroo here in the 100 acre wood. Maybe Christopher Robin knows what is going on." Kanga reassured him.**

"**Maybe. Come let's find him." Piglet ran off again.**

The three friends walk all the way to Christopher Robins house and knock on his door. The boy was inside mending owl's wing which he had snapped in two.

"**There. That should do it. How do you feel now Owl?" Christopher asked him.**

"**Oh much better. Thank you very much Christopher. Oh I see you have a few more visitors today. Well cheerio. I need to go and finish my favourite book." Owl told them.**

Owl carefully climbed down and walked all the way back to his home. Piglet, Rue and Kanga entered Christopher's home next.

"**Why hello everybody. What brings you guy's here?" Christopher asked. He wasn't expecting anybody.**

"**Well we think Piglet is a bit sick. He has been hallucinating things thinking that my mummy was at a different place even though she wasn't." Rue explained.**

"**I am not hallucinating anything Christopher. It was a grown up Kangaroo. So I thought it was Kanga. But as I called out to it, it didn't responded." Piglet tried franticly to get his point across.**

"**A new Kangaroo hey? Maybe a visitor?" Christopher guessed.**

"**I have no idea." Kanga told him.**

Christopher nodded and checked Piglet over. He was ok so Christopher sat down in his bird watch and scanned the howl 100 Acer wood. He spotted the Kangaroo at the river's bridge playing Poo sticks and taking notes in a note pad.

"**I see him. He is at the bridge. Come let's all greet him." Christopher suggested.**

So Christopher called all of the 100 Acer wood's friends together and they all walked over to the bridge. The Kangaroo there really looked incredibly like Kanga except he hasn't got a pocket at the front. As Kanga noticed a birth make on his tail she was shocked… it was Rue's father.

Rue of course never met his father. So Kanga pretended he was just a friend. Christopher tapped the Kangaroo on the shoulder and he turned around. He had brown eyes just like Kanga and Rue.

"**Good day Sir and welcome to the 100 Acer wood. My name is Christopher Robin. And these are all my friends." Christopher introduced himself.**

"**Thank you for the greeting Mr. Christopher. My name is Skippy. Skippy the Kangaroo. I am a nature explorer and this is my second visit to the 100 Acer wood." The visitor explained.**

"**2****nd**** visit? We never met before Skippy," Piglet pointed out.**

"**No. Of course not. I came her a long time ago with my… friend. As my duties called me of to Australia I had to leave her behind," Skippy tried to explain and blushed a bit.**

"**Aw what a shame. My name is Tiger. T-I-G-E-R.-" Tiger tried to introduce himself, but he didn't make it to the end of the sentence.**

"**That spells Tiger." Skippy stopped Tiger.**

Everybody blinked. They met before?Everybody was well impressed. Nobody ever finished Tigers sentence. Mainly because there was no point.

"**In deed I remember you as you were a small Tiger. Your father and mother left for Africa and you got the bouncing spirit definitely from your grandparents." Skippy explained.**

"**H... How do... do you k... know...of... his... p-p-parent's... Mr Skippy?" Piglet tried to talk, but was to scared to even utter a word.**

"**I came here a long time ago with my wife. We were looking for a home to live in. And the 100 acer woods was just perfect for it. But as my duties called me back to Australia I was forced to leave her and our unborn child behind." Skippy explained.**

"**Who is your wife sir?" Pooh asked.**

"**Her name is Kanga." Skippy told them.**

All the 100 Acer wooder's looked at each other. Kanga the mother figure in there lives? She was his wife? So Rue was his son. They smiled and then Kanga pushed her way carefully forward to him. Skippy immediately noticed her and smiled. His heart was beating faster than anything in his body right now.

"**Is it really you Skippy?" Kanga asked the kangaroo. **

He nodded and she embraced him. He still had the same sandy smell she remembers back when they were together in Australia.

"**I missed you Kanga. A lot. How are you and Rue doing?" Skippy asked her.**

Kanga cried. She didn't expect her husband to be here. His touché feel's just like she remembers back in the day's they were together.

"**We are fine. But you have to approach Rue carefully. He doesn't know anything about you being his father." Kanga explained.**

"**Ok. Should we go and see him now?" Skippy asked.**

"**Fine. Are you guy's coming to?" Kanga asked the other's.**

"**No we have other thing's to finish of. Come guy's." **Owl quickly told them and shooed everybody away from the couple.

"**No we haven't-" **Tiger tried to stay, but owl gave him a hard stare telling him they need some family bonding time.

Everybody just left quiet the Kangaroo couple alone. Kanga looked to her friends and then suddenly she felt a hand entwined with her own.

Skippy smiled the same smile she remembers back in the day. Kanga nodded and they walked back to Kanga's home.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "How will Rue react when he meet's his father? Please review. I only own Skippy."**_


End file.
